(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toxic waste containment systems, and more particularly to a mobile arrangement for treatment of articles that have been contaminated with lead paint.
(2) Prior Art
Lead poisoning poses a terrible environmental threat, particularly for young people. Levels of 10 micrograms of lead per deciliter of blood, if maintained in young children, can affect mental capacities and result in grave behavioral and physical problems.
About 3 million to 4 million American children, or about out of every 6 under six years old, have lead poisoning. While only 7% of young children from medium income families are afflicted, about 25% of poor white children and an incredible 55% of those from low income minority families.
The US Department of Health and Human Services warns that even moderate exposure to lead can be more pervasive and long lasting than previously thought. Government regulations have already phased out most leaded gasolines. Lead-based paints have been banned from most uses since 1977. However, a 1988 Public Health Service report revealed that 52%, or 42 million of the nation's housholds have layers of lead-based point on their woodwork.
Lead is highly toxic even in minute quantities. Once it is ingested, lead enters the bloodstream, where it inhibits the production of hemoglobin which red blood cells need to carry oxygen. It also locks onto essential enzymes in the brain and central nervous system to inactivate them. Symptoms of lead poinsoning include abdominal pains, muscular weakness and fatigue; severe exposure can cause nervous system disorders, high blood pressure and even death.
Small children have the greatest risk because their nervous systems and brains are still developing. Lead can be removed from humans by a process doctors call chelation, using drugs that bind to the metal in the bloodstream, and flush it out in the urine, if treatment is begun before too much damage is done.
However, medical treatment is no substitute for a safe environment. The Health and Human Services plan calls for (1) surveillance of children with elevated levels of lead in their blood; (2) elimination of leaded paint and contaminated dust in housing; (3) reduction of children's exposure to lead in food, air, soil and water; and (4) an increase in community programs for the prevention of childhood lead poisoning. Eliminating lead from all pre-1950 housing would save as much as $28 billion in medical expenses and other costs, but at an expense of about $10 billion to put this plan into effect over the next 10 years.
Eliminating the lead problem by painted encapsulants is a current hope of researchers at the University of Lowell in Lowell, Mass. Acrylic, polyester and epoxy are the planned materials which might be painted upon the lead paint surface where they will hopefully dissolve the paint and cross link with it onto the wood or plaster below. The goal appears to be to interlock the materials. Some of the tests done on the treated surfaces will include impact resistance. When you hit it, does it chip and produce lead dust? Abrasion and adhesion tests are also important, as will be aging tests to see how long the coating will last and what effect heat, light and household cleaners might have on it. The encapsulants will have to be developed, and of course, pass these aforementioned tests.